Behind Allen's Mask
by THEAllenxLenalee
Summary: When Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee meet one night under moonlight, it changes their relationship in a way neither expected. As they fall deeper in love, they discover parts of the other hidden far below the surface. Pairings: Allenalee Rated M because I have no idea where I'm going with this, and better safe than sorry. (I appologize for the terrible description)
1. The Boy in the Mask

This story begins at the end the destruction of the Black order arc, when they are just about to move to the new building. It will switch between Allen and Lenalee's points of view, and will contain spoilers up to the newest chapter.

Lenalee~

It was a cool night. The Autumn air was crisp and sharp in her lungs, the wind icy, with a promise of Winter yet to come. Lenalee sighed, and looked around, filling her eyes with the sight of the forest around all around. It was the last time she would ever see this place, her lifelong home. The next day, she would be accompanying Allen and her brother to the new building.

"Allen," she murmured. She was afraid for him. The ability of the player manifesting, his accused connection to the mysterious fourteenth Noah, so many things had happened in so short a time. Her thoughts drifted to him so often. She always wanted to see more of him, to help him though the accusations against him. Perhaps what worried her wasn't losing the place she had grown up in after all. Perhaps she was worried about what changes may await in the new Order. For herself and her loved ones.

Her thoughts were interrupted then by a strong gust of wind, rattling her anklets. She looked down at them, reflecting dully red in the moonlight, and at the black scars beneath them. Allen wasn't the only one who had changed. Lenalee smiled to herself, she had new-found strength of her own.

As she shivered from the wind, and turned to head back, an unexpected presence appeared in front of her. Much to her surprise, Allen had slipped from the thick group of trees at the edge of the clearing. He was staring back the way he came, and didn't appear to have noticed her.

"Allen?" The name slipped out of her mouth, quiet and surprised. Not too quiet though, it seemed, for he turned to face her, as surprised as she was.

Allen~

Allen was dreaming a terrible dream. The faceless figure of the fourteenth had reached from his reflection, and taken hold of his arm. Struggling for freedom, Allen was pulled into the nightmare world beyond the glass. His friends, his fellow exorcists lay dead on the ground, and there were two people just out of his reach. He watched, frozen, as he saw himself, transformed as a Noah, slay Lenalee. Then, in the way of dreams, his other self was there, staring into his eyes, and Allen found he was staring into the gold eyes of a Noah. Then he felt a blow, and crippled in pain, impaled by his own sword. "This is your fate," hissed the voice of the fourteenth, through the gritted teeth of his counterpart. "You shall be taken over by hatred and disappear, but only after you have destroyed all that you love!"

Then Allen woke, bolt upright, and drenched in a cold sweat. The nightmares came almost every night, how could they not? But they never ceased to terrify him. He stood, and slipped on a shirt over his chest, bare but for the bandages that hid his wounds. He had been hurt worse than any of the other exorcists when the order had been invaded, and although he had lied to his friends about the extent of his injuries, they still pained him, even now. As he managed to fasten the last button, he slipped out into the hallway, not wanting to wake the person who shared his room.

Leaning against the cool wall outside his room, he regained enough of his senses to think rationally. On a whim, he decided not to visit the kitchen as he normally did on nights such as these. Instead, he decided to sneak outside, in the hopes that the cool night air would clear his head.

Stumbling down flights of stairs, for fear of the loudness of the elevator, he made it downstairs and out of the castle. A wall of cold air met him as he stepped through the arch, and Allen gasped like he had been hit. Still, the shock did its job in clearing away the last remnants of the terror of the dream. After waiting a moment for his lungs to become accustomed to the newfound sharpness of the air, he continued toward the wall.

There was a hidden door in the wall surrounding the castle. It was nearly invisible from the outside, and could only be opened from within the wall. Allen had slipped out before, using a nearby stone to prop the door open for his return. That night however, the door was already open, held in place by the same stone Allen had used before. Slipping through the narrow opening, he reminded himself to be cautious of other people in the forest.

After some time alone, Allen loosened his caution. His legs had him wandering aimlessly through the forest, exploring deeper than he had before. He barely noticed when his mind slipped from his surroundings, and began to wander as well.

He thought of his dream, and of Lenalee. Many deaths haunted Allens eyes when he slept. Some, memories of horrors witnessed in the waking world. Others, were terrifying premonitions of deaths yet to come. His own, his companions, the order, mutating into something more horrible with each passing night. Still, the visions of Lenalee were always the worst. Her deaths were the most violent and terrible, and some haunted Allen well into his waking hours. It was no mystery why. Allen had known since the moment they were reunited in Japan, exactly how he felt about her. The constant presence of her in his mind, the way she brought out the emotions he fought so hard to keep hidden. She saw through his act of bravery, and she cared about him. Allen never stood a chance.

A branch brushing his face snapped his mind back to the present. Somehow, he had wandered into a thick clump of trees, but there seemed to a clearing ahead. Checking that he was still alone, he turned sideways and slipped between the trees, his eyes still on what was behind him. Then a single word broke through his silence, so quiet he barely heard it. He spun around and found himself staring at the face of all of his dreams, and all of his nightmares, Lenalee Lee.


	2. Glimpsing Behind The Mask

~Lenalee

"Allen!" came her voice a second time, "What are you..."

"I couldn't sleep," came his reply. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess now I know who had the door open, huh?"

Lenalee stifled her surprised face, and smiled back at him. "I guess so, I couldn't sleep either." Her heart was still racing. Why had Allen chosen that moment to appear? She had been so lost in thoughts of him, but the sight of the real thing sent her heartbeat fluttering and her mind doing back-flips. She had never reacted that way to him before, but something felt different in the air around them, as though everything around them had tensed up with anticipation.

Lenalee shook her head once to clear away the rampaging thoughts. She manged to choke out a sentence in a voice that sounded normal enough. " If you've been walking around out here as long as I have, maybe we should both sit." She gestured to a fallen tree at the edge of the clearing. Allen nodded and smiled, sitting down on one end. Sitting down close beside him, Lenalee found herself disappointed when her fellow youth shifted away, giving her space as always.

They sat in silence for several moments, and Lenalee felt as though she could feel the absence of sound swirling around them, enveloping them. Still, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, she could sense that Allen was relaxed, and she striven to do the same.

The girl's head turned to the person beside her, and her head filled with thoughts of him for the second time that night. He always tried to be such a gentleman towards everyone, especially herself. There were moments when it slipped, like when she woke up to be reunited with him in Japan. Yet, he was always trying to be polite, to give her space. He never seemed to think that might want to be close. Lenalee knew that people noticed her. It was only natural, she supposed, with the skirt on her uniform, but she didn't have a choice about that. She new that Lavi had a slight crush on her, although he had crushes on many people. Allen was different. Lenalee wanted with every shred of her existence that Allen would notice her, that he would be less polite, because she wanted to be closer to him. It was so different on missions, she thought. He had taken her hand, he had held her in her terror of the fallen one, he caught her when she fell in the ark. But when they were home and the stress was over, he would always keep his "polite" distance, he would barely meet her eyes. Why did he have to be so-

"Lenalee," Allen's voice broke the silence, cutting the girl's thoughts short. Lenalee turned to face Allen, and found him staring into the stars, his silver eye glimmered softly in the moonlight.

"Lenalee, can you promise me something?" His words surprised Lenalee. He turned to face her, and smiled the saddest smile she had ever seen. Her eyes widened as he continued in a soft voice. "I don't know what's going to happen to me. I don't know who the fourteenth is, or why I'm connected to him, and it scares me. If anything ever happens to me, if I ever do **anything **against you or the order, I want you to stop me. Or at the very least, let me stop myself."

The girl stared in shock, at what had been revealed to her. The piece of darkness that Allen had let slip from his heart was greater than what she had ever imagined. "Allen, I can't"

"Please," he interrupted again. "Just promise not to stop me from doing what needs to be done, if that time comes. I don't know what the fourteenth has to do with me, and I don't know what will happen in the future. I just need to know somebody will be on my side, and will let me do what I have to."

Lenalee looked into Allen's eyes, and saw closed her own. She reached down, and her fingers of her left hand brushed one of the bands circling her ankles. She felt the coolness of the metal, and the deep power that coursed within them. As she shifted her right, she felt the rough bark of the fallen tree below her palm. Ancient, but dying, it's energy fading. The very opposite of what she had felt with her other hand. The sensation of the difference, and the sharp tension in the air, seemed to supercharge her senses. She breathed two words, but felt the weight of a thousand more lift from her shoulders. "I promise."

Lenalee watched as Allen slipped slowly into a gentle smile, a contrast to the sadness in his eyes. Still, for the first time that night, his expression looked sincere. She watched as his left hand reached forward, and rested his fingertips on her own. "Lenalee, th-"

"ALLEN WALKER," someone shouted from far off, shattering the peace around them. Lenalee's heart sank as Allen pulled his hand away, and turned his head back toward the castle, in the direction the voice had come from. His face changed quickly, melting back into the falsely playful smile he wore so often.

"Sorry Lenalee," he said with a laugh too obviously fake, "it looks like Link noticed I was gone. I should go before he gets mad and finds your brother."

Lenalee nodded, remembering that Allen was under constant surveillance by an employee of central. "I'll wait a few minutes before going back, so we don't both get in trouble." In her head, Lenalee knew that the smile she wore must look as fake as Allen's. As he stood and turned the away from her, Lenalee felt her heartbeat move faster. She wanted to do something, to say something, before he left. She wanted to do something with her fluttering heartbeat, instead of simply ignore it.

Without thinking, she ran a step forward, and took Allen's hand. He turned, openly surprised and off balance, stumbling forward. Completely lost now in her storm of emotions, Lenalee turned her head up, and kissed Allen just as he caught his balance facing her.

Her lips brushed against the boy's for only a fraction a moment, before her common sense regained itself. She stepped back, and saw Allen's face flushing redder and redder. Her heartbeat multiplied ten thousand times, and her own face was hot. Yet somehow, beneath the raging torrent of emotions, she was strangely calm. Looking at Allen, she smiled playfully, and spoke, "Goodnight. Allen." Then she slipped into the trees.

Allen~

Allen Walker was panicking. Lenalee Lee, the kindest, strongest, most beautiful person he had ever met, had just kissed him. "L Lena l lee," he choked on her name, before realizing that he was alone. She was long gone, disappeared into the trees, leaving him alone. He was torn between being glad she hadn't seen the extent the confusion, and disappointed that he hadn't had the time to... to what? Allen yelled at himself inside his head. He had been too shocked to move, let alone react. Then there was the issue of Lenalee's brother. Suddenly the boy was thankful he had left Timcampy asleep in his room. If Komui found out... Allen let out an involuntary shudder.

"Walker!" for the second time that night, Link's impatient voice shook him from the haze that enveloped his mind. Allen turned to see Link crashing through the thick trees at the edge of clearing. "What?" began link, brushing stray leaves and creases from his uniform, are you **doing **here?

The white haired youth shrugged slightly, "I couldn't sleep, I thought fresh air might clear my head. In any case, I was heading back." He turned before Link had a chance to lecture him further, and slid back between the trees, and set off back toward the castle.

What had happened back in that clearing? Why had Lenalee... It was no use. Every time he tried to think about what had happened, his heart started beating like a wild animal trying to escape from his chest, and his thoughts spun into some giant whirwind in the back of his mind. He considered finding her again, going to her room, but what would that accomplish. He couldn't say anything important with Link around, and if her brother caught him in her room at night...

Then there was the promise he had asked for. Everything he had said to her, was it true? He had never thought about it before, but the words were slowly becoming true in his mind. There was no way for him to be sure of his future anymore, or of what would happen to him. He could at least rest easy knowing that Lenalee would support him, no matter what he had to do.

Allen laughed to himself, he had come outside to get rid of the confusion of his dream, but it had only been replaced by a different sort of confusion. Still, the images in his mind now, of Lenalee sitting next to him, outlined in the moonlight, were much more pleasnt. As he walked, he felt the confusion slowly lifting. He would decide how to thank her, how to react, next time they were alone. It was useless thinking about it until then. He would just smile and act like nothing had happened between the two of them.

So Allen Walker returned to the castle, in the knowledge that he had given his first love a piece of what haunted his heart, and she had returned it with a promise and a kiss.

I appologize that if this chapter was extremely cheesy. I did try, but I'm an inexperienced writer. Hopefully the next one will be better.


	3. The Crack in his Mask

** Hello everybody, it's the author here. Before I start this chapter, I think I should reiterate my spoiler warning. This chapter will contain major spoilers from chapter 168 (I think that's the one) Also, it will be taking advantage of things we learn in the most recent chapters, and I'll be talking about these things in the author's note at the end. So, if you're not caught up to the newest chapter, THEN FOR THE LOVE OF GLOB STAY OUT OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. Seriously though, the manga is great, and you should read it and find out about stuff for yourself. Don't be spoilered by the author's note on some cheesy fanfic. **

** On another note, there's a minor time skip in this. I'm skipping to right after Allen's little conversation with Cross, because there's really no room to add on before or during it. I don't wanna make any big differences from the cannon plot outside of Allen and Lenalee's relationship, so I'm skipping that part. Oh ya, and I'm starting from Allen's point of view today. Please enjoy **

Allen~

Allen's head was spinning. All the terror of all of his nightmares was there in his mind, but what had just happened was no dream. He sat slumped against the wall of the room he was supposed to be changing in. Without of hope of rationing his thoughts long enough even to button his shirt properly, it hung from him, limp, and far too thin to protect him from the coldness of the stone wall. The boy tilted his head upward, staring into the patchwork of cracks in the ancient ceilling. "he," he laughed to himself, "So that's why I could see him before." Laughing sadly to himself, Allen continued on in his mind.

I suppose a part of me must have known this was coming. There were all those nightmares about being a noah. But, killing someone I love... he thought of his nightmare, of his other self killing Lenalee. The gruesome images filling his mind. "No!" he yelled to nobody, clutching his head and shaking it harshly. "I'd die before I'd..." he laughed again and murmered, "I'd die." He remebered the words he had blurted out to Lenalee the night before. Maybe a part of him really had known this was coming. Still, what he had said was even more important now. Allen struggled to stand up without shaking and finished getting dressed. He had to see her.

Wearing his new uniform, Allen looked considerably better. His purpose of seeking out Lenalee focused his mind, and kept his outer appearance from betraying the turmoil inside his head. A few minutes later he found her, asleep on a couch, with Johnny slumped against her. The sight of her face helped to further calm the chaos inside of him. Taking the blanket from it's place on the arm of the couch, he draped it over Lenalee and Johnny. Then Lenalee stirred slightly, and looked up at him.

"Allen?!" Lenalee's voice sounded suddenly.

"oh!" Allen was surprised at his own voice. Despite his surpise at Lenalee suddenly breaking the silence, his voice sounded calm enough. There was no trace of the shaking, tormented sounds that he had let out in that room alone. His eyes slipped to the side, he really was good at hiding his emotions.

"Where's my brother..." came Lenalee's shaky voice, not entirely awake. Allen smiled at her, or did is best too.

"He's still in there talking." after a moment he added, " you shouldn't move much Lenalee, you'll wake Johnny."

She nodded as Allen sat down beside her. The boy was painfully aware of how close they were. Their shoulders, their sides, were pressing against each other, with only the fabric of their uniforms between them.

"Allen?" came Lenalee's voice for a third time. Once again pulling him from his thoughts. "Your cheek, it's swollen." Surprised, Allen brushed it with the tip of one finger. Then he remembered.

"Yeah," he murmered, and more loudly, "My master hit me." Allen realized that Cross had hit him harder than he had realized. Even through his glove, his left cheek felt swollen and hot.

"Are you okay?" she sounded so concerned for him. Remebering the burden of the promise he had placed on her the night before, he forced himself into a half smile.

"yeah." was all he could manage. Allen felt his forced smile slipping. His real expression showed for just a moment. It was becoming harder and harder to hide his emotions from Lenalee. Even when he hid himself so carefully, she seemed to always find cracks in his mask of smiles. She always seemed to notice when his mind was off-kilter. Maybe that was why he liked her. Still, it was no good to worry her. Allen let his suddenly heavy eyelids droop. "It's nothing." he murmered, and felt Lenalee's head lean against his shoulder. Slowly, his head slumped against hers, and they both drifted into deep, dreamless sleep.

Lenalee~

Lenalee awoke slowly. Her eyelids fluttered open and closed, as she struggled to lift herself from the haze of a deep sleep. Then slowly, she realized where she was. She, Johnny, and Allen had all fallen asleep on the couch where she had waited the night before. Johnny had fallen asleep with his head in her lap. She herself, the girl realized, was leaning on Allen. Not wanting him to know she was awake, she looked up at him without moving her head.

Allen looked unlike how she'd ever seen him. There was no trace of the smiling face she knew so well. His eye's drooped only open in slits. His expression look mourful, desolate, he stared into space, as though he was deeply lost in thought. He turned his head ever so softly, and looked at her with a soft smile. Lenalee finnally moved then, she stirred her head and brought her eyes to meet his.

"Allen," she whispered, and watched as his eyes slowly returned to the world around him, from whatever other place they had inhabited.

"Lenalee," he murmered, "When did?" he broke off, as though unsure what to say next. The girl watched as his saddness slipped from his face, replaced by a calm demeanor. However, it didn't seem false. For that moment, Allen looked as in peace as she felt, staring into each other's eyes. Then his eyes slipped from hers, and for a moment that same sadness slipped through, before being replaced by the slightest smile. Lenalee couldn't tell this time if it were real or false. Somehow, it felt like both. "We should get up," came Allen's whispered voice again. He nodded to the sleeping form on the other side of them, and added, "before we wake him."

Still lost in the mystery of Allen's shifting appearance, she could only nod as he stood up. She gently slid Johnny's head from her lap, and joined Allen standing by the window. After watching the remnants of the previous night's storm slowly drizzle down from the sky for a moment, she turned to watch the figure beside her. Her eyes skimmed over his snow white hair, and the cursed crimson red scar that trailed down the side of his face, across his eye. She then realized that she still didn't know the truth about his scar, although she had known him for almost a year. The cursed mark was there every time she looked at him, yet, after the first time she saw it, she never really noticed it again till now. Did it have something to do with Mana, the unknown person who seemed to fill his memories. Allen spoke volumes about the man in his eyes, and in his silent whispering memories, but never outloud.

His past must have been painful. Even her brother, who had witnessed the night of his curse through the memory of Allen's golem, refused to tell her. He said it was something Allen should say for himself. Who was this person standing beside her? This strange, brave, beautiful person who she had been so enchanted by. Lenalee was surprised herself. Enchanted? Was that really how she felt? She looked into the eyes of the boy next to her. The eyes that ussually glimmered so brightly, but were now dulled with sadness and, was it, confusion. She remebered her sudden panic two nights previous, where she had given her first kiss to this boy, lost in a flurry of emotions. Yes, she realized. Lenalee Lee was completely enchanted by Allen Walker. She wanted to know him. She wanted to know the mystery of the curse that he had so embraced to fight with. She wanted to know why his hair was white, and why his eyes looked so sad. She wanted to know the truth about his memories, and what drove him to fight so hard. Yet, more than enything, she wanted to know what he thought of her, and why he hadn't mentioned the fleeting kiss.

She sighed, and lost herself once more in his silver eyes.

Allen~

Allen could feel Lenalee's eyes on him. He stared out the window, watching the last remnants of the rainstorm, and he felt her eyes, staring at his scar. Aside from Kanda, none of the others mentioned his hair or his scar anymore, and at times he could forget how different he looked from normal people. His arm too. His skin, even his nails, were jet black, and the black faded off at his shoulder in a pattern like some elaborate tattoo. He was used to being stared at, but it felt different with Lenalee. He wanted to appear normal to her, he wanted to hide his flaws.

He'd have to tell her someday of course, about the scar, and the curse. If it was Lenalee, maybe he'd even tell her about Mana. He would have to tell someone eventually, and he knew Lenalee would understand.

Then he remembered what he had vowed to do next time he was alone with Lenalee. How could he tell her, make her understand what he wanted her to? She made his head spin when he was calm, and brought him back to earth when his head was spinning. Her kiss that night had shattered him, and put him back together at the same time. Maybe that was it. Her kiss had only been a brief moment. Their lips had only brushed, and with anyone else, it could almost have been and accident.

Then Allen's body seemed to move on its own, as though controlled my some ancient memory. He turned to Lenalee, and she looked up at him, surprised. His arm slipped around her, and he gently pulled her closer to him. He saw her deep violet eyes glimmering with surprise and enchantment, and he lost the last bits of his rational thought. His terror of her brother no longer mattered, nor his fear of being rejected by her. He moved his head, and slowly brought their lips together.

Lenalee~

Lenalee was shocked, ten thousand things swirled in her head as Allen's lips pressed against hers. Her eyes slipped closed, and her mind seemed to disappear entirely, as if rational thought was no longer possible. All too soon, after only a few brief seconds, although each second could have been an eternity, their lips parted. Allen's face remained close to hers, as he pulled her closer, and whispered softly.

"Thank you Lenalee," came his voice, barely audible, "for everything." Without meaning to move them, Lenalee felt her own arms encircle Allen, and in that instant, their lips met again. This kiss was different, however. It wasn't just the meeting of their lips. After a moment, Allen's mouth seemed to open against hers, ever so slightly. For a moment, his tongue seemed to brush against her lips, and her eyes snapped open in surprise.

Then suddenly, before she could react, he wasn't there anymore. The gentle arms that had encircled her until a moment before were gone suddenly. She saw Allen standing several feet away, looking as surprised as she felt. His face flitted through so many emotions, and for a moment, he seemed completely panicked, and unsure. Then his face stopped, and he suddenly looked so apologetic, regretful.

"Lenalee I" He broke off as she stepped closer to him. He refused to make eye contact. "I'm sorry." and then more quietly, "I should go." his eyes still on the ground, Lenalee watched in confusion as he turned and fled the room, his eyes on the ground.

Lenalee's eyes were still wide. Allen, the mystery she had been so enchanted by, had kissed her. Not just the meeting of their lips, she realized. He had been searching for a deeper kiss, and in her surprise, she had refused it, and driven him away. She was tempted to run after him, to tell him that it was all right, that what he had done wasn't wrong, but her feet felt glued to the ground.

Suddenly she felt ashamed. She had wasted the moment, that she had longed for. A moment alone with the person she cared so much about. A chance to show him how much she cared. No longer able to stay in the room, she fled, as quickly as she could. After a moment of running, she caught herself. Her brother couldn't see her in that kind of panic. She leaned against the wall, until she had caught her breath and her senses.

After a moment, she looked back at the room she had come from. Where Johnny lay fast asleep, and where the rain was dying away past the wide windows, and where Lenalee had lost her chance at her first real kiss. Then she turned towards the other hallway. The path leading to a new building, a new chapter of life, and possibly, to Allen. Lenalee Lee turned, and continued down the hall, away from where she had come.

** Hello everybody ^^ it's the author. I'd like to apologize for when this was published. I was hoping to do a chapter a day, but I see now that won't be possible. I'll try to have them up every two or three days, but I'm not sure how long that'll last either. **

** I'd also like to apologize for the fact that the writing got a bit sloppy towards the end, I'm very tired today, and in a bit of a rush to upload this. **

** Now, I think an explanation might be in order. This is the part that contains spoilers. See, I'm using one of my personal theories about Allen from the past in this. If he really did have this other life as a supporter of the fourteenth, or Neah's friend, or I don't know, then surely Allen can't have lost all of his memories. I think Allen just sort of knows how to do things sometimes. Like his body sort of moves to do something without his brain consciously knowing what to do. Sort of like his past life left behind muscle memories, or something like that. One of these things would be, of course, kissing. Anyway, that's my weird explanation for the whole memory thing in the kiss scene. **

** Thank you for reading this, and I'd REALLY appreciate reviews. **


	4. From the Boy in the Mask

** Hi guys^^ author here. I want to let you know that from now on I'll be referring to myself as froggychan. Anyway, today's chapter is going to be a little short. My ideas about where the story is going from here are a lot less concrete and planned out than my ideas for up to now were. Long story short, I'm not sure exactly what's coming next. So while I attempt to write the next full chapter, I thought I'd add this little mini chapter. It adds on to the end of chapter three, from Allen's perspective. And hey, who knows, getting back into Allen's head might help me figure out what comes next. **

Allen~

The moment Allen regained his rationality, he found himself kissing Lenalee. Not like the kiss she had given, him, however. He felt himself searching for a deeper kiss. Confused and lightheaded, he stumbled back from Lenalee. His face shifted through a thousand emotions all at once, as what had just happened came pouring into his mind.

His body had moved on it's own, caught up in some ancient instinct, some deep hidden memory. He hadn't even known _how_ to kiss until he had kissed her. He could feel the knowledge in his mind, just out of reach. It would surface again though, Allen supposed, the next time he found himself kissing someone.

Then the shame hit. His eyes slid to the floor, and he was finally aware of Lenalee's gaze, she was staring at him. He had kissed her. He had kissed Lenalee Lee, but she hadn't come close to kissing him back. She had stood there stiff and surprised. He felt his face flushing, ten thousand appologies were in his mind, but he couldn't bring his sorry eyes to meet hers.

"Lenalee I." he choked on the words. Was he really sorry? His brain was yelling at him. Wasn't it worth the confusion and embarrassment, to kiss the girl he loved? The modest part of his mind fought back. He was wrong to have kissed her. She hadn't wanted the kiss, that much was obvious. "I'm sorry." He choked out the rest of his words. He then added, in a pathetic voice, "I should go."

After leaving the room as quickly as he could without running, Allen sprinted as soon as he was through the doorway, out of Lenalee's sight. He kept running until he reached the end of the long hallway, where he caught himself, panting. He swallowed hard, and forced himself to breathe slowly until his heartbeat was back to normal.

After several minutes, Allen felt his spinning head slowly return to Earth. Sighing, he stepped out into the main hall, went to go search for Link. It wouldn't have done any good to go back to Lenalee, he woulnd't have known what to say. The only thing he could do was wait, until he had a moment to appologize, and hope things turned out for the best.

**Ahhh! I'm so soryy! You guys waited and all you're getting is this little mini chapter. I'm going to try and work on an update for my other story, and then do chapter five. If all goes well and I manage to conquer my current writer's block, I should have chapter one out within the next few days. **

** Thank you so much for waiting, and as always, thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
